The present invention relates generally to a method of detecting gas leakage and more particularly, to a method of detecting gas leakage without using an alternating current (A/C) source and to an apparatus for detecting gas leakage.
Performing gas sampling and leak test operations is becoming more and more difficult as safety requirements increase due to the reluctance of having powered (for example, A/C power) testers in sensitive or hazardous applications. For example, in some static sensitive or hazardous (e.g., flammable, poisonous) applications and the current safety rules, powered test equipment cannot be used when electrical discharges (for example, when lightning storms are in the area, when electrical motors (for example, vacuum pumps) are operated) are possible, which greatly reduces production throughput.
Typical leak test instruments are bulky and require NC power and gas cylinders (for example, helium). None of existing instruments incorporate the on-board capability to measure volume, a necessary parameter for calculating and interpreting pressure rise leak rates. Additionally, most of these instruments require lengthy warm-up times. Leak test instruments have applications in industries including aerospace, automotive, refrigeration, defense, oil and gas, semiconductor, and renewable (for example, solar) energy.